general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ned Quartermaine (Wally Kurth)
|status = Forthcoming |first = 1988 |last = November 27, 2012 |cause = Left town |creator = Ann Marcus Norma Monty |introducer = H. Wesley Kenney (1988) Frank Valentini (2012) |family = Morgan, Quartermaine |alias = Eddie Maine |nickname = Ned |namesakes = Edward Quartermaine Lawrence "Larry" Ashton |gender = Male |books = Robin's Diary |occupation = Businessman Singer/Songrwriter C.E.O. of L&B Records Owns 12% of voting stock of ELQ Enterprises |residence = |parents = Larry Ashton Tracy Quartermaine |siblings = Dillon Quartermaine (maternal half) |spouse = Dawn Winthrop (1990; annulled; deceased) Jenny Eckert (1992-93; divorced) Lois Cerullo (1994; divorced) Katherine Bell (1994; invalid; deceased) Lois Cerullo (1995-97; divorced) Chloe Morgan (2000; divorced; deceased) |romances = Monica Quartermaine (affair) Julia Barrett (lovers) Alexis Davis (engaged) Kristina Cassadine (engaged; deceased) Faith Rosco (lovers; deceased) Skye Chandler-Quartermaine (dated) |children = Brook Lynn Ashton (with Lois) Kristina Corinthos-Davis (former legal, with Alexis) |grandparents = Edward and Lila Quartermaine (maternal; deceased) |greatgrandparents = Harold Morgan (maternal; deceased) |aunts/uncles = Bradley Ward (deceased) Alan Quartermaine (deceased) Jimmy Lee Holt (maternal) Charlie Prince (paternal) |cousins = Justus Ward (deceased) Faith Ward Skye Chandler-Quartermaine (adopted) A.J. Quartermaine Jason Morgan (deceased) Robert Frank (deceased) Emily Bowen-Quartermaine (adopted; deceased) (maternal cousins) Alex Quartermaine (maternal once removed; deceased) Herbert Quartermaine (maternal twice removed; deceased) Maya Ward (maternal once removed, via Faith) Lila Rae Alcazar (maternal adoptive once removed, via Skye) Michael Corinthos (maternal once removed, via A.J.) Jake Spencer (deceased) Danny Morgan (maternal once removed, via Jason) Lauren Frank (maternal once removed, via Robert) |caption1 = Wally Kurth as Ned Ashton |relatives = Quentin Quartermaine (maternal second cousin once removed; deceased) Celia Quartermaine (maternal third cousin) }} Edward Lawrence Quartermaine "Ned" Ashton is the son of Tracy Quartermaine and Larry Ashton, a British aristocrat. He was played from 1988-1991 by McKinney, and from 1991-2007, 2012, and 2013 by Wally Kurth. Storylines Ned has had a number of relationships over the years. He was first introduced as having an affair with Dr. Monica Quartermaine, the wife of his uncle Alan. She didn't recognize him because he had been sent to boarding school as a child and she didn't see him again until he was an adult. He later married and annulled Monica's daughter Dawn Winthrop, divorced Spencer cousin Jenny Eckert, and band manager and recording company executive Lois Cerullo, the mother of his daughter Brook Lynn Ashton. He was also briefly married to Katherine Bell because she was blackmailing the family. The marriage was invalid, because at the same time, he was married to Lois as Eddie Maine. He had a long affair with Alexis Davis, but she left him at the altar on their wedding day. He had a platonic marriage to Chloe Morgan, who was a distant cousin of his grandmother Lila, and later was engaged to Alexis's long-lost sister Kristina Cassadine, whose death he and Alexis blamed on Sonny Corinthos. Most recently, Ned had a relationship with Skye Chandler. For a time he pretended to be the father of Alexis's daughter, Kristina Davis, and had custody of the little girl when Alexis was on trial for murdering Luis Alcazar and was later sentenced to probation. Alexis didn't want the Quartermaines to be involved in the girl's life, and he later decided to give up contact with her. Ned has been a back burner character in recent years, living quietly in Los Angeles and Brooklyn at once. Returns He returned in November 2007 to attend Emily's funeral. He also returned in November 2012 to attend the Quartermaine's Thanksgiving andhis grandfather Edward's funeral. On the 22nd, he visits his mother Tracy in the family mausoleum and then heads to the mansion. He is part of the argument between his mother Tracy, Monica, A.J. and himself until Michael intervenes. He witnesses Heather attack on Skye. He supports his mother in the battle of CEO when A.J. tries to take control of ELQ Enterprises. He leaves town for awhile. He returned in January 24, 2013. Positions held at ELQ Enterprises Family tree External links *Ned Ashton @ Soapcentral.com Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Quartermaine family Category:Fictional celebrities Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional singers and musicians Category:CEOs of ELQ Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Morgan family Category:Characters created by Ann Marcus Category:Characters created by Norma Monty Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters introduced by H. Wesley Kenney